


Blow Dry

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-05
Updated: 2002-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex accidently gets sent hair care products and he wants to try them out. On Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Dry

## Blow Dry

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Lex accidently gets sent hair care products and he wants to try them out. On Clark. And after seeing pics of TW from his modeling days with long hair, this is going to be a Clark with longer hair. Cause I have a long hair fetish in regards to men! R rating. May be archived anywhere. I don't own Clark and Lex. I just love them to pieces! 

**BLOW DRY**

* * *

Lex stared at Clark. Not that that was anything knew. From the moment Lex had opened his eyes to stare at the beautiful face of his savior, Lex hadn't been able to stop staring. Clark was beautiful. More exquisite than any angel in heaven could possibly be. Lex considered Clark to be his own, personal, guardian angel. The boy was always there to save Lex when he needed saving. Always there, period. And that was a good thing. In the past two years Lex had become close friends with Clark. Not as close as he would have liked, but Lex knew that Clark needed to work out his feelings for Chloe, Lana and girls in general. Then it would be the right time for Lex to push Clark towards exploring his feelings for him. And Lex knew that Clark did have feelings for him. 

Lex also knew how to push Clark's buttons. Or, to be totally honest, Lex had become expert at manipulating Clark. After all, it had only taken him three days to convince Clark to grow out his hair. That had been almost a year ago and now Clark's thick sable locks were down to his shoulders. Up until now Lex had resisted the urge to touch them. He simply enjoyed looking at Clark with his beautiful hair framing his beautiful face. Although the original reason why Lex had wanted Clark to grow his hair out was because of his father. Lionel Luthor took great pride in flaunting his flowing mane of hair. Kept it long simply to rub Lex's nose in it, to always make him hyper aware of his baldness. Yet another way he had failed in his father's eyes. Never mind the fact that it was the meteor shower that had made Lex bald, something that was totally out of his control. For Lionel it was simply another oppurtunity to put Lex down. So Lex's revenge, since his father was still living with him after being paralyzed during the tornadoes that hit smallville last year, had been to convince Clark to grow his hair and then to find ways to keep Clark around as much as possible and making sure his father saw the boy. Worked like a charm. Compared to Clark's impossibly thick and wavy locks, Lionel's mane looked limp and lank. And it rankled the old man to no end. Just thinking about it made Lex smile and he set aside his paper work, leaving his desk to join Clark who was sitting on the floor using the coffee table as a desk. "So how is the homework going?" Lex asked as he sat down on the rug beside Clark. Close enough so that their legs brushed. 

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Slow," he replied. "I really appreciate you taking the time to tutor me. I keep telling Mr. Miller that I don't want to be in the accelerated class, but he keeps insisting that I'm a math and science whiz." 

"You're smart enough for the accelerated classes, Clark," Lex assured his friend. "It's just a matter of getting the equations to click. You know how to work the problems, you just need to keep at it and it will become second nature. The whole concept will suddenly make perfect sense." 

"If you say so," Clark said, closing his book and leaning back against the couch. He raised his arms over his head and stretched, easing the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. Then he dropped his head down and a heavy mass of hair covered his face. Clark grimaced as he pulled handfuls of his hair back and he threw Lex an accusatory look. "I can't believe I let you talk me into growing my hair out," Clark complained. "I should cut it." 

Lex shrugged, being careful not to let a sense of panic show. "So...why don't you?" he replied, his tone almost too calm. 

Clark made a face. "I mentioned getting it cut to my mom and she about had a fit. She likes it long. Can you believe that?" Clark shook his head. "Mentioned it to Chloe and Lana too and they begged me to keep it long. Even Pete is against me. He says it makes me a chick magnet and he's drowning in the overflow, so he begged me not to cut it too." Everything Clark told Lex was the truth, but there was another truth as well. Part of the reason why he had let Lex talk him into growing his hair. Ever since turning sixteen, Clark's powers had intensified. The last time his dad had tried to trim his hair, they had broken the blades off two pairs of scissors, one hunting knife and had dented the hedge clippers. So, until they could figure out a way to cut Clark's hair, he had no choice but to let it grow. Problem being that it grew fast and was super thick. When Clark washed his hair in the morning, it took all day to dry on it's own. 

"You have incredible hair, Clark," Lex stated. "And you look good with it long. In your place I would grow it down to my ass. But it's your hair so you should do with it what you want. If you want to cut it...cut it." 

"Maybe I'll grow it to my..butt," Clark replied, grinning. "Just to see if I can do it." He was joking. He hoped. 

Lex found one hand reaching out to touch Clark's hair and he yanked it back. He didn't want to spook Clark. Not yet. But Lex had a perfect plan to get his hands on Clark's hair. "Could I ask you a favor?" he asked, casually. 

Clark smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything." Lex was always doing things for him and Clark liked the idea of being able to do something for him in return. 

"You're going to laugh," Lex said, as he rose to his feet. "But I received a package in the mail the other day from a new company. They're called _Hair Utopia_." Lex paused when he heard Clark snicker and cracked a smile of his own. "Dumb name," he allowed. "But supposedly good products. Which, of course, I have no use for." Lex ran one hand over his bald head and resisted the urge to sigh. He had long ago accepted his baldness. It made him unique and Lex liked that about himself. But being around Clark gave him a big case of hair envy. In a good way though. And tonight Lex fully intended to indulge himself. "Since the company is tempting to garner my interest in their product so that I might be willing to invest in their stock, I figured I should at least try out the goods. Which is where the favor comes in." 

"You lost me," Clark admitted, rising to his feet as well and joining Lex at his desk. 

Lex opened a box that was sitting on the corner of the desk and let Clark look at the contents. Bottles and tubes of hair care products. Shampoo and conditioner. Gels and mousses. Spray shine and glosses. There were also combs and brushes for various hair types. Along with a blow dryer. Obviously whoever had sent the box of goodies to Lex was unaware of his baldness. It had amused Lex at first, then inspiration had struck. "I want to try the stuff on you," Lex stated, smiling at Clark. 

Clark was surprised. "On me?" he countered, almost squeaking. 

"Is that a problem?" Lex asked, reading Clark like a book. The boy would not deny him anything and Lex was going to use that to his advantage. He was going to get his hands on those luscious locks. 

"No..not a problem," Clark replied, biting his lower lip. "Um...exactly what do you want to do?" he queried. 

Lex smiled, knowing he had won. "I'm going to wash your hair then try the different products to see if they do as they promise. If so, then I just might invest in the company." 

Clark considered a moment then nodded. He could do this for Lex. "Sure...let's do it," he said, offering a wobbly smile. 

"Great." Lex scooped up the box then headed for the door. "Follow me," he said. "We'll use my bathroom." That said Lex glided off, knowing Clark would be right behind him. 

* * *

"Wow..nice bathroom," Clark said in awe, as he turned in a circle gazing about. They were in the master bath off Lex's bedroom and the place was pretty much bigger than the entire first floor of the farm house. 

"I like it," Lex allowed as he laid out the products on one of the two counter tops. There were his and hers sinks and lighted vanities. One had an actual chair that leaned back, with and indentation in the front of the sink just like a hairdresser would use. It had been created that way so that a hand servant could wash her Lady's hair. Modernized of course. Lex never had a reason to use it before meeting Clark, but he would put it to good use now. "Have a seat," Lex invited. He smirked as he watched Clark fold his long body into the chair. Sensed that the boy was nervous. Clark stared at the hose in Lex's hand as if it were a snake that might suddenly bite him. "Haven't you ever had this done before?" Lex asked. 

Clark shook his head. "Nope. My dad always cut my hair." 

Lex swallowed a snicker. "That explains the fugly bangs," he muttered under his breath. That was another reason why Lex had wanted Clark to grow out his hair. It was all one length now. The doofy bangs that Clark used to wear were long gone and good riddance. 

"What did you say?" Clark prompted, frowning at Lex. 

"Nothing," Lex replied. He reached for a piece of blue silk and unfolded it. A fancy smock to cover Clark so water and goop wouldn't get on his clothes. Lex settled it over Clark's chest then tied the strings at the back after asking Clark to lift his hair up. Any minute now Lex would be touching the beautiful dark strands himself. Had wondered for two years if they felt as soft as they looked and soon he would find out. "Ready?" Lex asked as he stepped on the pedal to lower Clark to the correct height. 

Clark nodded, fingers gripping the arms of the chair, ever careful not to crush. "Ready as I'll ever be," he replied. 

"Close your eyes," Lex instructed, as he turned the water on and tested the temperature. Wanted it to be comfortably warm. Watched as Clark closed his eyes then Lex took a deep breath. The moment had come. Releasing the breath, Lex reached out. His hand was shaking a bit, but steadied as his fingertips touched the shiny dark locks. He almost moaned with pleasure as he brushed the thick strands back. Softer than silk yet a little textured, like raw silk. And warm. Lex combed his fingers through the strands, marvelling at the thickness. Handful upon handful of sable waves. Pleasure rippled through Lex at the purely erotic sensation of combing his fingers through Clark's hair. He felt heat curl in his groin and his cock hardened. Lex shifted his stance and bit his lip, then forced a smile when one of Clark's eyes opened. "Close them," Lex ordered, smile fading as Clark obeyed. Then he pressed the button on the nozzle and let the warm water spray over Clark's hair. 

"This is weird," Clark said, keeping his eyes closed. 

Lex chuckled as he combed his fingers through Clark's hair, seperating the glossy strands so that they would be evenly saturated. "Weird in a good way...I hope," he commented. 

Clark echoed Lex's laugh. "At this point it's just weird, weird," he replied, but he found himself relaxing a bit. The warm water felt nice. At which point, of course, Lex turned the water off. Clark opened his mouth to protest the loss but closed it with a snap when strong fingers started massaging his scalp. 

"Green apple extract with ginger root," Lex announced, having memorized the label on the shampoo bottle. He massaged the thick gel like substance into a lather, then stroked it through Clark's hair. Didn't for a minute miss the fact that the boy was now totally relaxed. Eyes closed, large body melted into the chair, and just about purring. The sound was ridiculously sexy and made Lex's cock twitch. "Feel okay?" he asked. Dumb question, but he couldn't help himself. 

"Feels great," Clark replied. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Lex. "So...I guess this is what it's like at a hair salon, or whatever they call them." 

Lex smiled back at Clark. The boy was now putty in his hands. A heady thought, that and far too tempting. Lex wanted Clark body and soul, but he wanted them to be on equal terms when that happened. Equal desires. So he focused his attention to Clark's statement. "More or less," Lex conceded. "I've had facials and full body massages and such, but never --" 

Clark gasped loudly, interrupting Lex. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, his eyes saucer-wide and begging for forgiveness. "That was thoughtless of me." 

"It's okay, Clark," Lex assured him, his fingers massaging Clark's scalp more firmly, with the intent of easing the sudden tension that was making the formerly relaxed body taut. "I don't have any hangups about being bald. Just a touch of hair envy when it comes to you, which is the real reason I wanted to do this. To live vicariously through your hirsuteness." 

"I kinda figured that," Clark said softly, forcing himself to relax. Didn't have to try all that hard because Lex had magic fingers and they were making his muscles melt again. 

Lex was surprised. "Is that why you let me talk you into letting your hair grow?" 

Clark shrugged and felt his cheeks flush a bit. "Sort of," he admitted. And it was the truth. Although Clark and his parents had yet to figure out how to cut his hair now, even if they could do it, Clark wouldn't. Not yet. Not when he knew his long hair gave Lex so much pleasure. And a part of Clark rather liked it too. Other than taking for ever to dry, it was low maintenance. All Clark had to do was pull it into a ponytail when he wanted it out of his face. And when he chose to keep it loose, the weight of it pulled down the curl so Clark didn't have to work so hard to hide it anymore. "You're always doing things for me, Lex. This was something I could do for you." 

"Thank you," Lex replied, and he meant it. Realizing that he had massaged the lather into an almost foam like substance, Lex reached for the sprayer. He rinsed the shampoo out of the glossy dark locks then reached for a bottle of conditioner. Had some kind of Lavender extract and was supposed to make hair super shiny. Lex knew that Clark's hair was perfect. It didn't need any over priced products to make it healthier or thicker or shinier or anything. But he didn't want to stop touching it, so he slathered the stuff on and worked it in thoroughly. Was pleased when he made Clark purr again. 

"I could get used to this," Clark said, laughter in his tone. 

Lex smiled and nodded. "So could I." 

Clark shifted in the chair a bit then tried to hold a straight face as he teased, "Well...if you ever go bankrupt, you could become a hairstylist." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Lex replied, chuckling. "Would you be a customer?" he asked. 

"Your best one," Clark said, without hesitation. And promptly blushed apple red. 

Lex felt his cock twitch again and gave it a mental scolding. "I prefer you as my best friend," he said firmly, reaching for the sprayer again. 

Clark locked eyes with Lex. "I'll always be your friend," he said warmly, not willing to presume that he would be Lex's best friend for all time. Lex was special in ways he didn't recognize in himself. But Clark saw it and knew others would too. In time. Soon Lex would have a world wide network from friends to choose from. Clark had no doubt but that Lex would leave Smallville someday soon. Leave him behind. Lex Luthor was destined for greatness and Clark wouldn't stand in his way. Couldn't. But he could enjoy the present, and whatever time Lex had to share with him. 

"We're waxing sentimental tonight, Clark," Lex said as he rinsed out the conditioner. Then he reached for a towel and draped it over Clark's head. "Sit up," he ordered. 

"Must be something in the hair goop," Clark replied, reaching up with one hand to hold the towel in place as he sat up. He let Lex lead him over to a nearby stool, then strong hands were rubbing the towel over his head, soaking up the water. The roughness felt good to Clark and brought back memories of when he had been little and his mother had done the same thing. Only with infinite gentleness. Clark liked that Lex knew he didn't have to be careful with him. 

Lex tossed the towel aside and let his fingers glide through Clark's damp hair. It was waving already and felt like wet silk. "God...you have the most incredible hair," Lex stated as he carded his fingers through handfuls of it. "It's so damn thick." 

Clark shrugged. "Takes forever to dry," he admitted. 

"I'm suffering serious hair envy here, Clark," Lex confessed, only half teasing. 

"I'd give it to you if I could," Clark replied, with complete sincerity. 

Lex smiled at that. "I know you would," he said softly. "But I think bald works for me and I don't really mind it. In fact, so long as you let me play with your hair, I get the best of both worlds." 

Clark glanced at Lex through his lashes and saw that his friend was mostly serious. "Consider my hair to be yours whenever you want to _borrow_ it," Clark offered, generously. Not that it was a hardship. So far he was totally enjoying being pampered by Lex. 

"Thank you, Clark," Lex said, taking the offer seriously. He let his fingers play through the damp strands a moment longer, then he reached for a blow dryer. Added the diffuser attachment then plugged it in. "Oops...almost forgot," Lex said, setting the blow dryer down to reach for a gold and purple bottle. "We need mousse." 

"We do?" Clark replied, making a face. He wasn't one to use any kind of hair product beyond shampoo. 

Lex grinned. "We do," he said firmly, pressing the pumper. "This is supposed to be a mousse/gel so it should be interesting." The scientist in Lex was always curious about new things. He studied the milky gel that foamed into mousse in his palm. Sniffed it. It smelled like fresh peaches, a good scent for Clark. Lex rubbed his palms together then combed his fingers through Clark's hair, smoothing the mousse into the glossy dark strands. Once that was done he reached for the blow dryer again. Flicking on the switch, Lex aimed it at the back of Clark's head. 

Clark closed his eyes as a companionable silence fell between them. The buzz of the blow dryer made conversation difficult but Clark didn't mind. Silence with Lex was peaceful and Clark felt himself dozing off, aided by the heat of the blowdryer and the massaging goodness of Lex's fingers in his hair. Jerked away when he suddenly realized the humming had stopped. Clark opened his eyes to find Lex standing before him. Staring. A beatific smile on his face. Clark grimaced. "What?" he prompted, unable to read Lex's expression. 

"Come look," Lex said, reaching for Clark's hand. Led the boy over to a lighted, three-way mirror then whispered, "Fucking beautiful." 

"Oh...God!" Clark gasped as he caught sight of his reflection. His hair was a mass of artfully disarrayed curls. Curls! "Lex.." Clark turned the name into a three syllable word. He looked at his friend then back at his own reflection and groaned. "What have you done to me?" 

Lex couldn't stop staring at Clark. He grinned in the face of the boy's panic, a wicked curving of his lips as he clamped his hands on broad shoulders and turned Clark to face him. Lifting his hands, Lex let his fingers glide into the glossy mass of curls. They caressed his sensitive skin, softer than silk. Curling his fingers so that handfuls of hair were trapped in his fists, Lex drew Clark's head down. "I made you perfect," he whispered, then he liicked Clark's lower lip. 

Clark's breath hitched in his chest. "What...what are you doing, Lex?" he asked. Stupid question, for Clark knew exactly what Lex was doing. Just as he knew that he was going to let it happen. 

"I'm going to kiss you, Clark," Lex stated, before putting words into action. He controlled the kiss, making it last until Clark was panting, then Lex whispered against lush lips, "Next I'm going to suck your cock until you come begging for more. Then I'm going to strip us both naked rub my cock in your hair till I'm ready to burst. Then I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name..." There was more Lex wanted to say, but he was silenced by a kiss. A very wet, very hot, very sexy kiss. 

"Less talk...more action," Clark requested, after letting Lex up for air. 

Lex took Clark literally, pulling the boy down to the floor. Paused in unzipping Clark's jeans to say, "Remind me to call Hair Utopia in the morning, Clark." 

Clark panted as he realized what Lex's words meant. Morning. He would still be with Lex in the morning after spending the night. Having...sex. "Sure.." Clark forced out. "But...why?" 

"I'm going to buy the company," Lex replied. 

"Super," Clark muttered, then he groaned as Lex's fingertips skimmed lightly over his denim covered crotch. "Um...Lex?" Clark whispered. 

Lex smiled. "Yes?" 

Clark moaned as the fingers flicked him again. "Uh..my turn..to ask a..favor." 

"Sure, Clark," Lex replied. "Name it." 

"Blow me!" Clark hissed, then he turned twelve shades of red. 

Lex replied by unzipping Clark's jeans with his teeth. 

**THE END**


End file.
